


Sa Una't Huli, Akin Ka Pa Rin

by greenpotato



Series: Sooderella AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accountant!Kyungsoo, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Office, Barista!Jongin, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, based from a legit interview, ewan parang konti lang yung humor lol, jealous!kyungsoo, konti lang mga sis kasi pabebe si soo, medyo sequel ito ng Ang Leather Shoes ni Sooderella, pero pwedeng stand alone, the me or your friends thingy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/pseuds/greenpotato
Summary: Hindi naman mahigpit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, bahala silang dalawa kung gusto nilang lumabas kasama ang mga kanya-kanya nilang kaibigan. Pero kasi, kapag may mga importanteng bagay na ang nakakalimutan dahil sa mga gala with friends, medyo tumatagilid tayo diyan.





	Sa Una't Huli, Akin Ka Pa Rin

**Author's Note:**

> una sa lahat, baka may hindi ka maintindihan dito dahil ang universe nito ay set sa isa kong fic na Ang Leather Shoes ni Sooderella. pero pwede din siyang stand alone sis wag kang matakot (pero basahin mo na din yung isa pa para masaya tayo okay?).
> 
> niweys, hay nako grabe. mamamatay na ko sa kaisoo kasi ang lakas nila magpalamon these days, ha? dami dami kong ginagawa sa buhay ko pero bigla kasi silang eentra tapos ayun, nakakalimutan ko na lahat ng trabaho at responsibilidad ko HAHA wag kayong gagaya sakin, tambak na mga gawain ko.
> 
> inspired ito doon sa "is it more fun to hang out with them?" ni ksoo kasi selosong jowa siya heheheehehehe nainspire ako bigla nung nabasa ko yon akdshisbfhbhd kung di niyo pa yun nababasa, bisitahin niyo ko sa twitter: @katsukibooty we need more kaisoo children nagrerecruit ako charot
> 
> sige na mga bh3 gogogo

“ _By, sure kang okay lang, ah? ‘Di ka galit?”_

“Oo nga baliw ‘to, sige na. Aalis na ko, baka wala na akong masakyan pauwi.”

“ _Okay… love you, by. Tawagan kita mamaya. Tsaka text mo pala ako kapag nakauwi ka na, ha?”_

“Sige na, sige na. Mamaya na lang, Ni. Love you too.”

“ _Love you more—“_

 _“_ ’Wag mo na simulan, ikaw talaga. Bye na at baka hinihintay ka na nila.”

_“Sige. Love you ulit, by!”_

Ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone at tumayo sa kinauupuan. Kakatapos lang ng kanyang shift sa trabaho at pauwi na sana, ng tumawag ang kanyang kasintahan. Lagi kasi siya nitong sinusundo mula sa kanyang trabaho dahil katapat na kanto lang naman ang coffee shop na pinagtatrabahuhan nito, gayundin ang kanilang mga shift na halos magkatugma. Kung si Kyungsoo ay ang standard na walong oras sa trabaho ang ginugugol, si Jongin naman ay dalawang beses lang nagpapalit ng schedule ng shift. Sa tatlong araw, alas singko ang tapos niya, sa dalawa naman ay alas tres. Pero kahit na ganoon ay lagi niya pa ring sinusundo si Kyungsoo at hinahatid pauwi. Sabay silang bumabyahe at sinusuong ang malawakang traffic at rush hour na hatid sa inyo ng Republic of the Philippines. Pero kung magkasama naman sila, walang problema. Worth it na worth it ang bawat pagpatak ng oras.

Kaya naman itong si Kyungsoo, kailanman ay hindi naghigpit sa kanyang kasintahan. Matanda na sila, hindi na nila kailangan pa na sakalin ang isa’t isa dahil lang sa mga lakad kasama ang mga kaibigan. Tsaka hindi naman siya ganoong klase ng tao, ayaw niyang nanghihimasok sa buhay ng iba maliban na lang kung involved talaga siya. Sa dalawang taong pagsasama nila ay hindi din naman siya nakaramdam ng pagkasakal sa piling ni Jongin. Kumbaga, sobrang give and take silang dalawa.

Inayos na ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit niya at pinatay ang kanyang computer, at saka tumayo para lumabas sa kanyang cubicle. Patapos na din ang kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun at nag-aayos na din ng gamit, sabay na silang lalabas ng building.

“Wait lang bakla, text ko lang si bab,” nagtipa ito saglit sa kanyang cellphone saka humarap kay Kyungsoo. “Okay, tara na. Warrior mode, on!” itinaas niya pa ang mga kamay niya para may effect.

Pagkalabas nila ng building ay saglit na napahinto si Baekhyun, at bahagyang inilibot ang kanyang tingin sa paligid. “Baks, nasan si Jongin?” nagtataka nitong tanong kay Kyungsoo.

Tumaas lang ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo at napa- _ah._ “Hindi niya daw ako masusundo ngayon, pinapauwi daw kasi siya kaagad ng nanay niya dahil dumating mga pamangkin niya sa kanila. Kilala mo naman ‘yun.” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy na sa paglalakad.

“Ah, oo nga pala ‘no,” sumunod na si Baekhyun sa paglalakad at binunggo nang mahina ang balikat nila ni Kyungsoo. “Alam mo ‘yang jowa mo, sobrang father figure. Naghahanda na ata kapag nagkaanak na kayo.” May kasama pang mapang-asar na ngiti at pagtaas-baba ng kilay itong si Baekhyun.

Siyempre namula naman kaagad ang mukha nitong si Kyungsoo at hinampas sa braso ang kaibigan. “Tumahimik ka nga diyan, maaga pa para mag-isip ng ganyan.”

“Sus, kunwari pa ang bakla, akala mo naman hindi siya nagpantasya! Nako talaga kung may matres lang tayo—“

“Oh, ayan na si Chanyeol.”

Napalingon naman kaagad si Baekhyun sa direksyon na itinuturo ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang nguso, at saka sumigaw ng mataas at malakas na “ _BAB!”_ sabay takbo papunta sa kanyang kasintahan. Kumaway ang dalawa sa kanya at nagpaalam, sinabihan siyang mag-iingat pauwi at ‘wag makikipag-usap sa mga estranghero. _Itong dalawang ‘to, parang mga tanga._

Tumawid na si Kyungsoo at naglakad papunta sa LRT station, nagmamadali para maunahan ang iba pang mga pasaherong sabik na din makauwi.

 

 

\--

 

 

Kumakain sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa isang restawran malapit sa amusement park na pupuntahan nila. Sabado na kasi at ito ang kanilang “boyfriend day” at excited ang dalawa, para kasi silang may bucket list (pero lowkey lang) na pinupuntahan at ginagawa tuwing sasapit ang araw na ito, kaya naman hindi dapat iyon pinapalagpas.

Uminom muna si Jongin ng kanyang red iced tea bago nagsalita. “By, punta daw si Moonkyu dito next week. Mukhang isang linggo lang ata kasi minsan lang nakapag-request ng leave sa trabaho doon sa kanila.”

Saglit namang tumigil si Kyungsoo sa pagkain para magtanong. “Moonkyu? ‘Yung kaibigan mo nung high school?” tumango naman si Jongin at ngumit ng pagkalaki-laki, halos mawala na ang mga mata nito.

“Oo, eh ang higpit daw kasi ng boss niya kaya hindi maka-tiyempo ng request.”

“Ganun ba, buti naman at pinayagan na,” kumuha si Kyungsoo muli ng isa pang piraso ng buttered chicken at saka ito nilantakan. Pero tumigil muna siya ulit para magtanong, ulit. Yikes. “So… magkikita kayo?” malumanay niyang sinabi at ipinagpatuloy na ang pagngata sa manok. Si Jongin naman, parang medyo napahinto sa pag-kain. Hindi naman iyon pinansin ni Kyungsoo dahil baka medyo nahirinan lang ang jowa.

Pero masyadong matagal bago nakasagot si Jongin, kaya tumigil muna si Kyungsoo at tinignan ang kasintahan sa mata. Nagtataka kung bakit parang nagdadalawang-isip ito na magsalita.

“By…? Bakit, may problema ba?”

“Ano kasi, by…” medyo napakamot lang naman ng batok si Jongin, nahihiya. “Oo, magkikita kami. Kaso sasamahan ko siya maglibot-libot sa Maynila, eh. Kaya ano…” napayuko na ito sa hiya kay Kyungsoo. Pero si Kyungsoo, hindi maintindihan kung bakit ganito ang inaasal ni Jongin sa kanya. Parang anak na first time nagpapaalam na magsi-sleepover sa bahay ng kaibigan.

“Kaya…?”

“Hindi kita, uhm, masusundo at maihahatid pauwi… ng isang linggo.”

Saglit na pinroseso ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin at hindi naiwasang taasan siya ng kilay. “Anong problema doon?” tanong niya dito. Hindi niya kasi talaga maintindihan kung bakit nahihiyang magsabi si Jongin, samantalang hindi niya naman hawak ang buhay nito at alam niyang wala siyang karapatan diktahan ang gustong gawin ng kasintahan. Ngayon pa at bibisita ang kaibigan niya mula probinsya, aba, kontrabida much naman kung eepal pa siya.

Napatingala naman nang pagkabilis-bilis si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, napakurap pa ng maraming beses. “Hindi ka galit?” tanong nito na para bang nag-iingat.

“Uhm, hindi? Ba’t ba ako magagalit? Jongin, baka iniisip mo na ina-under kita ha,” seryoso niyang sinambit. “Alam mo naman na basta maayos at nasa tama ‘yung mga ginagawa mo, wala naman akong problema. Kaibigan mo si Moonkyu, kaya natural lang na lalabas kayo. Lalo pa at sabi mo nga na ngayon lang siya nakapag-leave.” Kanina pa itong buttered chicken na ito, hindi niya malantakan nang diretso dahil kanina pa siya napapatigil ng kain sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin.

Nahihiyang nangiti si Jongin sa kasintahan. “Ah… akala ko kasi by, magagalit ka sakin dahil matagal din ‘yung isang linggo. Kahit na gustong-gusto kong nasisigurado na nakakauwi ka nang ayos palagi hindi ko naman matanggihan si Moonkyu dahil nga, ayun. So… sorry na kasi nag-assume ako.” Napanguso pa ito. Man-baby talaga itong si Jongin, pero bagay naman sa kanya.

Na-appreciate naman ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa din siya nawala sa isip ni Jongin kahit may nakasalalay na importanteng pagkakaibigan, pero sana ay maintindihan niya din na hindi nga ganoong klase ng tao si Kyungsoo. “Hay nako, Ni. ‘Yung mga ganyang bagay, okay lang na sabihin mo sakin. Pero ako dapat ‘yung magde-decide kung kagalit-galit ba ‘yun o hindi, okay? ‘Wag kang magdalawang-isip na sabihin kaagad sakin. Love pa rin kita kahit ‘di mo ko masundo ng one week, ano ka ba.” Natatawa pang sinabi ni Kyungsoo ang huling pangungusap para naman medyo gumaan ang mood nilang dalawa, lalo na ang kay Jongin.

At siyempre, kahit kailan ay hindi papalya ang tawa at ngiti ng isang Kyungsoo Do sa isang Jongin Kim na loyal member ng whipped culture. Siguro nga ay kung gumuguho na ang mundo at makita niya lang ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo, aba, eh malamang makagawa pa siya ng isang buong libro kung paano binubuo ng kasintahan ang mundo niya. Baka nga kulangin pa ang limang volumes sa tindi ng damdamin niya.

“Love na love din kita, baby Soo.”

Matapos ang ilan pang palitan ng salita at paghaharutan, sa wakas ay naubos din ang kawawang buttered chicken.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Oh baks, bakit wala na naman si Jongin? Pangalawa na ‘to since last week, ah. ‘Nyare?”

Gaya ng nakasanayan, sabay ulit sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa paglabas ng building at paglalakad papuntang sakayan. Noong nakaraang Martes kasi ‘yung unang beses, dahil nga sa pamangkin niya, at itong Lunes na ito naman ay iyong linggo na sinasabi niyang bibisita si Moonkyu. “Wala, nandito kasi sa Maynila ‘yung best friend niya nung high school. Siyempre, catching up, alangan namang umepal pa ko para lang magpasundo. Malaki na ko, Baek.”

Napanguso lang ang kaibigan sa kanya. “Ganern, akala ko may tampuhang nagaganap. Resbak na sana ako.”

Hindi naman maiwasang matawa ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, dahil hindi pa sila nagkakatampuhan ni Jongin, kahit dalawang taon na silang magkarelasyon. Siguro meron, pero literal na minuto lang ang itinatagal at ang pinakamahaba na ay tatlong oras. Ang mga dahilan ay sa mga pinakamaliliit pang bagay tulad ng kung dapat bang magkaroon ng gender classification ang mga penguin-themed items na  kinukulayan ng pink at blue. Compatible lang talaga silang dalawa, hindi maintindihan kung anong iniisip.

Nag-usap pa ang dalawa hanggang sa dumating na ulit si Chanyeol at maghiwalay na sila ng daan, ito namang si Kyungsoo ay sa may istasyon ulit ng tren.

Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo at may dumating na skip train, ang sakit na kasi ng paa niya kakahintay doon at kanina pa siya nakatayo. Sa oras na bumukas ang pinto ay agad naman siyang nakabingwit ng pwesto at nakaupo, medyo pawisan pa siya kaya nagpunas muna siya at baka matuyo dahil sa lamig ng aircon.

Mga ilang minuto sa biyahe ay nag-vibrate ang kanyang cellphone. Kinuha niya iyon sa loob ng kanyang bag at tinignan kung sino ang nag-text.

 

**Baby Nini <3**

_By, sa byahe ka na? miss na kita :(_

 

Napangiti naman siya kaagad sa mensahe ng pinakamamahal, napakamaaalalahanin talaga kahit nasaan siya. At dahil kumportable naman siya sa kanyang kinauupuan at wala siyang pake kung makikibasa sa landian nila ang katabi niya at ang mga nakatayo sa harap at gilid niya, nagtipa siya ng reply kay Jongin.

 

**Me**

_Oo :) skip train kaya nakaupo ako. Miss na din kita, pero wag mong pabayaan si Moonkyu dyan._

**Baby Nini <3**

_Aww. Nasa cr siya, kakatapos lang namin kumain. Gusto niya daw yung sisig dito tsaka tapsilog, iba daw dun sa kanila eh hahahaha_

**Me**

_Luh, bakit kayo nagtatapsilog gabi na? diba madalas umaga tsaka tanghali lang yun?_

**Baby Nini <3**

_Hala ka baby, walang pinipiling oras ang tiyan na gutom! Kung saan masarap, doon kakain. Tsaka dito yung paborito mo kasi bespren mo yung cook ehehe :---))_

**Me**

_Gara mo. Nagutom tuloy ako, gusto ko na ng tapsilog. Kain tayo niyan sa sabado ha._

_Oo nga pala, saan na kayo pupunta pagkatapos?_

**Baby Nini <3**

_Di ko alam sa kanya, siya nagdedesisyon eh. May listahan pa nga ng gustong puntahan lol. Pero parang sabi niya ata kanina tignan niya yung pailaw sa luneta??_

**Me**

_Sige lang, samahan mo doon. Maganda naman talaga doon kapag gabi na._

**Baby Nini <3**

_Pero mas maganda ka ;---))))) ehehehehehehe_

_Kakdwnfjnwejxnfw yiiiiiiieeeeee kilig ako baby_

_Kilig ka ba????? ;----))))_

**Me**

_Baliw ka._

_Oo na sige na kilig na ko_

_:-)_

**Baby Nini <3**

_Cute cute talaga ng baby Soo ko huhu love u!!!_

_Ay by dito na si Moon, alis na kami. Text mo ko kapag sa bahay ka na ah??_

**Me**

_Sige, by. Love you too. Ingat kayong dalawa ha?_

**Baby Nini <3**

_Okaaay. Love u more!!! Tawag ako mamaya, ingat ka din <3_

Napakalaki ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo ng matapos ang usapan nila ni Jongin, muntik pa nga niyang makaligtaan ang istasyon na bababaan niya dahil busy siya sa pakikipag-usap sa kasintahan. Mabuti na lamang at nagsasalita ‘yung mga guard sa bawat istasyon para ipaalala kung nasaan na sila.

Noong gabing iyon ay agad niya namang tinext si Jongin para sabihing nakauwi na siya at mag-enjoy sila ni Moonkyu sa kanilang pupuntahan. Hihintayin niya ang tawag ng nobyo mamaya.

 

 

\--

 

 

Huwebes na at ikaapat na araw ng pag-uwi niya mag-isa. Sa linggong iyon ay hindi na din siya nakakapuntang _Café por la Pepe_ dahil mabigat ang trabaho sa opisina at walang oras para lumabas ng building, kaya naman nagluluto na lang siya ng kanyang baon sa araw-araw at doon na lang sa breakroom kumakain. Si Jongin naman, isang linggo niya ng hindi nakikita sa personal. Text at tawag, oo, pero ‘yung aktwal na laman at balat, wala. Miss niya na talaga ang nobyo. Parang hindi kasi sapat na nakaka-text at naririnig niya lang ang boses nito sa tuwing nag-uusap sila sa telepono, gusto niya na kasi ng kayakap kapag pagod na pagod na siya. ‘Yung pampawala ba ng stress, dahil napatunayan na ang mga yakap daw ay tunay ngang nakakatanggal ng pagod at stress sa katawan ng tao.

Ayaw niya namang magmukhang uhaw sa atensyon, hindi naman nangibang-bayan o bansa itong si Jongin kaya hindi dapat siya nag-iinarte, hindi niya rin naman ikamamatay ang isang linggong walang pisikal na Jongin sa tabi niya. Mahirap pero kinakaya naman, kahit papaano.

Kaya nga lang, itong dumating na Sabado, tila nagbago ang timpla niya.

Nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin, para bang may isang napakalaking bagyo ang darating.

 

Bagyong Kyungsoo po, mga mamser.

 

Patungong northeast na may lakas ng isang nanggagalaiting boyfriend sa bilis na 869 kmph. Napakabilis po kaya siguraduhing maging I M Ready, lalong lalo ka na po, Mr Jongin Kim. Kasi hahagupitin ka po niyan. Ikaw lang at wala ng iba.

Bakit, ang tanong niyo? Ganito kasi ‘yan.

 

Isang linggong hindi sila nagkikita sa personal, kinaya ni Kyungsoo. Kasi nga ang sabi niya, malalaki na sila. Lagpas na sila sa stage ng mga uhaw sa atensyon. Kahit medyo miss, alam naman niyang may babe time sila sa Sabado kaya mababawi din. Ito na nga ang problema mga kabayan:

Walang Jongin ngayong Sabado.

Anong oras na, 10 ng umaga, dapat sinundo na siya ng nobyo ngayon sa bahay. Dapat nandito na si Jongin kanina pang mga 8:30. Kaso wala, walang text, walang tawag, walang paramdam. Kagabi ay nakausap niya lang ang nobyo ng hanggang alas seis ng gabi dahil iyon ang oras na nasa biyahe siya at ito ang oras ng pagtatanong ni Jongin sa kanya kung nakasakay na siya. Ng makauwi siya ay hindi na ito nag-reply o ‘di kaya ay tumawag, as in wala. Hinayaan na lang ito ni Kyungsoo dahil baka napagod kakapunta kung saan-saan kasama ang kaibigan. Bago matulog si Kyungsoo ay pinaalalahanan niya din naman si Jongin tungkol sa itinerary nila kinabukasan. Ang sweet sweet pa nga ng message niya, eh.

Nagising si Kyungsoo ng wala pa ring mensahe mula kay Jongin at medyo nagtataka na siya. Pero okay, pinalagpas, baka kasi tulog pa dahil pagod nga. Palapit na ng palapit sa oras na aalis na sila dapat pero wala pa ring Jongin na nagpaparamdam. Magkahalong pag-aalala at inis ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo pero isinantabi niya ito at piniling i-text na lang ang nobyo para tanungin kung anong nangyari.

Hanggang sa ito nga, anong oras na at wala pa ring sagot na natatanggap ang kawawang bakla.

Naghintay siya hanggang alas dose ng tanghali, hanggang sa nawalan na lang siya ng pag-asa. First time ito na hindi siya sinipot ni Jongin sa babe time nila. Iniisip niyang tanungin si Mama Kim kung may nangyari ba sa anak, kaso naalala niyang bumili na pala ng sariling apartment si Jongin nitong nakaraang taon matapos pumasa sa bar exam. So, walang ibang pwedeng tanungin.

Ay, meron pa pala.

Hindi na nagpalit ng damit si Kyungsoo at lumabas ng kanyang bahay para pumunta sa _Café por la Pepe._ Pagdating niya doon ay agad niyang nakita sa counter ang isa sa mga kaibigan ni Jongin na si Sehun, at ang katrabaho pa nito na si Minseok. Pumila na muna siya dahil ayaw niyang masabihan na sumisingit porket kaibigan niya ‘yung empleyado.

Noong pagkakataon  niya na sa harap ng counter ay binigyan siya ng napakalaking ngiti ni Sehun. “Uy, Kyungsoo! Kumusta?” masaya nitong bati sa kanya habang ipina-punch ang usual na order ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na kailangang sabihin, regular na siya sa shop matagal na.

“Uhm, Sehun, alam mo ba kung nasaan si Jongin?”

Nagtaka naman ang binata sa tanong nito. “Bakit, may nangyari ba?” naiabot niya na kay Kuya Minseok ang order ni Kyungsoo, at wala pa namang kasunod sa pila kaya uusisain niya na muna itong baby labs ni Jongin.

Napanguso naman si Kyungsoo at ipinatong ang kanyang mga siko sa ibabaw ng counter. “Eh, kasi… may lakad dapat kami ngayon, kaso hindi ako sinipot. Wala ding paramdam sakin kagabi pa.” mahina niyang sagot.

Napatango naman si Sehun at sumandal din sa counter, bahagya siyang tumingin sa kanyang relo para tignan ang oras, sakto lang para sa break, gusto niyang makarinig ng drama.

“Ah, ‘wag kang mag-alala don, ayos lang siya. Nakauwi naman kagabi. Kaya nga lang hindi ko alam kung bakit hindi ka niya sinipot,” lumingon siya kay Kuya Minseok at nagsalita. “Kuya Seok! Pakisabi na lang kay Kuya Yixing na dito muna siya sa counter, kausapin ko lang si Kyungsoo.” sumigaw naman si Minseok pabalik ng “sige!” bago ito naglaho saglit sa breakroom para tawagin si Yixing.

“Tara, Soo. Doon tayo sa upuan mo.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Pagdating sa usual na upuan ni Kyungsoo ay saglit na umalis si Sehun para kunin ang order niya, at pagbalik niya ay agad naman silang nagsimulang mag-usap ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano bang nangyari?” panimula ni Sehun.

“Tuwing Sabado kasi umaalis kami, punta kung saan-saan. Tapos, ito ‘yung unang beses na hindi niya ako sinundo sa bahay. Ayun, nag-aalala ako baka kasi may nangyari sa kanya,” Sumipsip na muna si Kyungsoo ng kanyang drink of the day na affogato.  “Naiinis man ako sa kanya hindi ko pa din siyempre maalis ‘yung kaba.”

Tumango-tango naman si Sehun at nag- _tsk_. “Kaya nga sabi ko sa kanya kahapon pigilan niya si Moonkyu na tumikim ng mga alak na bago sa panlasa niya, ayan tuloy, pati siya nadamay.”

“Ha? Naglasing sila?” gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo. _Ay aba, ‘wag mong sabihin sakin na may hangover ‘to at nagpakalasing kagabi kahit alam niyang may lakad kami ngayon?_

Umiling naman si Sehun. “Hindi naman, si Moonkyu lang. Pero si Jongin siguro konti lang,” hinawi niya saglit ang buhok na bumabagsak sa kanyang noo. “Problema kasi, matibay nga sa lambanog itong si Moonkyu pero sa mga mixed drinks sa bar mahina pala. Tumawag si Jongin sakin ng mga 10 ng gabi, nagpapatulong. Iuwi daw si Moon kasi borlogs na tsaka wasted ang kulit kulit daw, sabi ko ayoko dahil baka mapuyat ako maaga pa pasok ko dito bukas. Kaya ayun, mga bandang ala una ng madaling araw nag-text sakin si gago, naiuwi niya na daw kaso parang may tama na siya ng konti kasi tinatawag na akong _bitch_ kasi ‘di ko daw siya tinulungan.” Binabantayan ni Sehun ang bawat reaksyon ni Kyungsoo at habang tumatagal ang kwento ay paiba-iba din ang nagiging size ng mata nito. _Amazing._

Nanahimik saglit si Kyungsoo at nakatitig na lang ito sa pagkain niya. Ilang minuto pa ay nagsalita din ito. “…Seryoso?” tumingala siya dahan-dahan kay Sehun.

“Seryoso. Kung hindi pa siya sumasagot sa mga text mo, baka tulog pa ‘yon. Try mo tawagan para mabulabog.”

Ginawa naman ni Kyungsoo ang payo ni Sehun. Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa kanyang bulsa at tinawagan ang nobyo. Hindi niya din kasi ugaling tawagan si Jongin dahil malimit talagang ito ang tumatawag sa kanya, lagi kasing naka-unli call and text combo. Puro redeem lang ng points itong si Kyungsoo (thank you sponsors).

Ilang ring na ang lumipas pero wala pa rin. Sinubukan niya ulit, at sa ikatlong subok ay may sumagot na matapos ang ika-limang ring.

“…”

“Hello? Ni?”

“ _Ugh… pucha… ouch, sino ‘to?”_

“Jongin. Si Kyungsoo ‘to.”

“ _Huh…? Anong oras na ba…”_ naririnig ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya ang mangilan-ngilang tunog ng kumot at ang paggalaw ni Jongin, siguro ay pinipilit pang bumangon. “ _Kyungsoo? Ano ‘yun, by? Maaga pa…”_ humikab pa ito. _Humikab ka pa talaga._

“Quarter to one. Tanghali na, baka naman.” Medyo iritado na si Kyungsoo sa mga oras na ito. Kung maniniwala nga siya sa sinabi ni Sehun na uminom si Jongin kahit konti lang, bakit parang nakalimutan niya naman kaagad na importante ang araw na ito, eh samantalang parang muscle memory nga lang dapat ang pagbangon nang maaga tuwing Sabado dahil consistent sila sa mga lakad nila.

Hinayaan niya lang naman si Sehun na lantakan na ang croissant niya kasi parang nawawalan na din siya ng gana.

Medyo matagal pa bago nakasagot si Jongin. “ _Tanghali na ba… teka, good morning? Afternoon? Ba’t ka napatawag, by?”_ tanong ni Jongin, mukhang wala pa din sa wisyo.

Napapikit lang naman si Kyungsoo dahil sinusubukan niyang iayos ang nag-uumapaw na low pressure area. Nagbabadya na kasing humagupit talaga. Kaya naman huminga siyang malalim, at nagsalita. “Walang good sa araw na ‘to, Jongin Kim.” Saka niya pinutol ang tawag.

Mauubos na ni Sehun ang croissant niya pero wala siyang pake, bad trip siya ngayon. Naiinis lang siyang sumipsip sa kanyang inumin at inilapit pa kay Sehun ang isang baso ng tubig, baka kasi mabilaukan.

Naiinis siya kay Jongin na ewan. Hindi niya alam, siguro dahil pent-up frustrations lang dahil pagod na nga siya sa trabaho niya ng isang linggo, tapos hindi pa sila nagkikita ng nobyo. Hindi tuloy kumakawala ang stress sa katawan niya at parang naiipon lang. Ngayon sana ay magre-replenish sana siya para naman kahit papaano ay may bala na siya para sa susunod na linggo na alam niyang magiging stressful na naman. Kaya nga lang itong si Jongin… bakit hinayaan pang uminom ng uminom ang kaibigan? Alam niya namang mahirap ang mag-asikaso ng mga tropang wasted na makukulit, at hindi din sanay itong si Moonkyu sa matitinding inumin sa Maynila. Ito tuloy ang mga naging resulta, hungover na kaibigan at galit na boyfriend. Medyo may pagka-iresponsable din kasi itong si Jongin sa part na ‘to.

Mga ilang minuto pa ay biglang nag-ring muli ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo. Tumatawag si Jongin. _Baka naalala niya na ‘yung lakad namin na tinatamad na akong puntahan._

Sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at hindi muna nagsalita.

“ _Gago— Soo! Baby, sorry, tangina kasi bakit ayaw nitong—!“_ mukhang nagmamadali itong si Jongin sa kabilang linya dahil dinig na dinig ni Kyungsoo na para bang tumatakbo ito sa loob ng bahay at aligagang-aligaga. _“Baby ko sorry talaga ito na paalis na ko nandiyan ka pa sa apartment mo, ‘di ba? Ito na pupunta na ko—“_

“’Wag na, Jongin. Diyan ka na lang.” malamig na sagot ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo. Kaaalis lang ni Sehun dala ang mga pinagkainan niya (ni Sehun, actually) at sinabing kakain na siya sa breakroom, punta na lang siya doon kung may kailangan siya.

Hindi pa din naman tumigil sa pagmamadali si Jongin. “ _Hindi, by, sorry talaga nakalimutan ko! Paalis na talaga ako, promise, pupuntahan na kita diyan—“_

“Sabi ko ngang ‘wag na.”

“ _Please, Kyungsoo ‘wag ka ng magalit baby ko, sorry na mahal ko, si Moon kasi—“_

“Magpahinga ka na diyan. Asikasuhin mo si Moonkyu, baka kung napano na ‘yun. Sige na, bye.”

“ _Huh?”_

 _“_ Narinig mo ‘yung sinabi ko. Bye.”

“ _Pero Soo—“_

Hindi na pinatapos ni Kyungsoo magsalita si Jongin at pinatay niya na ang telepono. As in, turn off talaga para hindi makatawag si Jongin. Gigil pa siya, eh.

Tumayo na siya sa kinauupuan at naglakad papunta sa counter. Kumaway siya kina Kuya Yixing at Kuya Minseok, saka tumungo sa breakroom para magpaalam kay Sehun. Sinigurado naman ni Sehun na okay lang siya kasi parang sinakluban ng langit at lupa ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Pero kahit na ganoon ay nagpatuloy na si Kyungsoo at umalis na sa shop.

 

 

\--

 

 

Miyerkules na at tama nga si Kyungsoo, sandamukal pa din ang trabaho. Parang hindi nababawasan. Kagaya ng stress niya, nadadagdagan lang. Nag-uusap naman sila ni Jongin, pero sa totoo lang ay halos si Jongin lang ang nagsasalita. Hindi kasi niya sinasagot ang mga tawag nito at sobrang tipid lang ng mga sagot sa text, kapag pinupuntahan naman siya ng nobyo sa bahay o sa opisina, eh mas magaling pa siya kay Chucky kung makipag-taguan. Pabebe lang talaga kasi tampururot pa siya. Alam na din nina Baekhyun at Jongdae ang nangyari at pareho sila ng opinyon, sige lang daw at ilatag pa ang long hair para magkalat na sa buong building. Nakakaloka.

Kinabukasan ay pumunta ulit sa shop si Kyungsoo, pero alas kwatro na iyon ng hapon. Alas tres kasi ang tapos ng shift ni Jongin sa araw na iyon. Natapos niya na ang lahat ng dapat gawin sa opisina at gamuntikan pa nga siyang mapahiyaw sa tuwa noong pinayagan siya ng early out ng kanyang boss. Ang sarap naman hindi sumabay sa alon ng rush hour. Kaya ito muna siya ngayon, tini-treat ang sarili niya ng take-home frappe.

Si Kuya Yixing ang nasa counter ngayon at si Sehun ang nakatoka sa paggawa ng inumin, pero binati pa din siya ng dalawa.

 “Hi, Kyungsoo, dalang mo dito ngayon, ah.” Sabi ni Kuya Yixing sa kanya.

“Kaya nga Kuya, eh. Dami kasing trabaho talaga, ‘di na ko makalabas kapag break. Pero maaga uwi ko ngayon, medyo nagsipag ako, hehe.” Masaya niyang sagot kay Kuya Xing. Good mood siya ngayon dahil less na ng isang oras ang travel time niya. More pahinga time para sa kanya.

“Mabuti naman. Oh, Sehun, gawin mo na kaagad order ni Kyungsoo para makauwi na ‘to.”

“Wow, full name talaga Kuya, graduation lang?”

Natatawa lang naman si Kyungsoo habang naghihintay ng order niya sa tapat ng counter. Inilibot niya muna ang paningin sa shop dahil wala siyang magawa, parang nagpalit na din ata ng design ng chandelier itong si Kuya Junmyeon, ah. Tsaka ‘yung wallpaper sa isang side, maganda pala ang floral desi—

Teka, parang kilala niya ‘yung mukhang ‘yon. Hindi siya nagkakamali, parang siya ‘yung isa pang best friend ni Jongin na si—

Balak niya na sana puntahan iyon mamaya pagkakuha niya ng order para mag-hi pero parang may hinihintay ata.

Speaking of hinihintay— _aba naman talaga—_ may biglang lumabas ng breakroom, ready na para umuwi, nakapagpalit na ng casual outfit. _Tapos na kasi ang shift._ Tangina, wrong timing naman.

Hindi niya kaagad nakita ang gulat na Kyungsoo at sa halip at dumiretso iyon sa table ni Taemin, ang ikatlong itlog sa kanila nina Moonkyu. Nag-high five pa sila at sabay na nag-“pare!” bago tumayo si Taemin at saka sila nag-usap saglit.

Shooketh ang lola niyo, huh. Tampururot itong si Kyungsoo pero si Jongin, happy happy pa din with friends na akala mo eh walang problema sa kanila ni Kyungsoo. Ito na kaya ang longest running LQ nilang dalawa, dinaig pa ang Eat Bulaga, pero parang hindi siya bothered. _Juskoday!_

Wala na, bumulusok na pababa ang mood ni inang Kyungsoo. Nabibwisit na siya at burado na lahat ng happy vibes niya. Goodbye, sunny weather. Hello, low pressure area slash tropical depression Kyungsoo. Mukhang hahagupit na tayo any moment.

“Uhm, Kyungsoo, ito na order mo.”

Umentra sa eksena ang boses ni Kuya Yixing, all packed na ang order ni Kyungsoo para i-takeout. Medyo natulala lang saglit si Kyungsoo at napatingin din kay Sehun, na nakitang dumaan si Jongin kanina kaya automatic na nilingon niya ang direksyon ni Kyungsoo. Nakatingin si Sehun kay Kyungsoo na para bang gusto niya itong yakapin o ‘di kaya takpan ang mata kahit medyo late na, nakakaawa kasi ‘yung kalungkutan sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang expressive pa naman.

Ngumiti na lang siya nang pilit kina Yixing at Sehun bago kinuha ang paper bag na naglalaman ng order niya, saka naglakad tungo sa pintuan ng shop. Hindi na siya lumingon sa direksyon nina Jongin at Taemin dahil mas okay na sigurong hindi siya makita ng mga ‘yon.

Kaya lang, napansin siya nung isa.

“Uy, pare. Si Kyungsoo ‘yun ‘di ba? Kyungsoo!” sigaw ni Taemin. Napalingon naman kaagad si Jongin sa direksyon na tinuturo ng kaibigan, medyo nahilo pa nga siya sa bilis ng paglingon niya. Kaya nga lang si Kyungsoo, hindi sila pinansin at tuluy-tuloy lang na lumabas ng shop.

“Ay hala, ‘di ata ako narinig.” Malungkot na sinabi ni Taemin.

Si Jongin naman, tumakbo na palabas para sundan ang nobyo. “Kyungsoo, sandali lang!”

Taray ‘di ba, lakas maka-telenovela ng mga happenings.

“Kyungsoo, baby, saglit lang!”

Lampake lang ang bida ng palabas. Mataray dapat. Maldita siya ngayon kasi bad trip siya. Nag-walk-run siya para hindi siya maabutan ni Jongin at para din hindi matapon ‘yung inumin niya na nasa paper bag, ‘di kasi pwedeng tumakbo. Medyo malapit na naman ang istasyon ng tren at makakauwi na siya, gustong-gusto niya na lang makabalik sa bahay at matulog ng matulog. Gigil talaga siya kay Jongin.

Problema lang, ang haba kasi ng mga binti ng kanyang kasintahan. Kaya ayan, effortless at naabutan pa din siya.

Ng maabutan na siya ni Jongin ay agad nitong hinatak ang braso niya para iharap sa kanya, ‘yun pa talagang kamay na may hawak ng paper bag, nubayan.

“Ano ba, ‘yung pagkain ko matatapon!” galit na sigaw ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Ikinalas niya ang hawak sa kanya ni Jongin at maingat na pinrotektahan ang kanyang munting paper bag, ito na nga lang nagpapasaya sa kanya baka masayang pa dahil sa mga dramatic telenovela tendencies nitong si Jongin.

Hingal naman si Jongin na nakatingin sa mga mata niya. “Kyungsoo, sorry, galit ka pa rin ba sakin? Mahal, sorry na talaga…”

“Galit pa ba ako sa’yo, ha? Itong mukhang ‘to, tingin mo ba natutuwa ‘to ngayon?” idiniin pa iyon ni Kyungsoo sa pagturo sa nanggagalaiti niyang mukha. Kunot na noo, magkasalubong na mga kilay, at mga labing nakaturo pababa. The elements of an angry penguin.

Si Jongin naman, parang iiyak na. Nagsalubong na din ang mga kilay niya, pero hindi dahil galit siya kay Kyungsoo, pero dahil naiinis siya sa sarili niya. Pero may konting konting konting konti na parte niya ang medyo naiinis kay Kyungsoo.

_Bakit kasi hindi pa sabihin kung bakit naiinis, hindi ‘yung nananahimik at naghuhulaan pa tayo dito—hoy alis! Shoo! Hindi ka welcome sa utak ko, shoo, shoo! Bad ka!_

“Miss na miss na talaga kita, please Kyungsoo, ayokong nagagalit ka sa akin. Gusto na kitang yakapin ngayon, pero baka suntukin mo lang ako,” malungkot niyang sinabi. May mga tao pang dumadaan-daan sa paligid nila pero hindi naman sila pinapansin masyado dahil nagmamadali na silang umuwi o ‘di kaya ay sa kung saan mang lugar na pupuntahan nila. “Hindi na mauulit ‘yung nung Sabado, alam ko kasalanan ko kasi kinalimutan ko at nakatulog ako pero, Soo—patawarin mo na ako, naiiyak ako kapag hindi mo pinapansin ‘yung text tsaka tawag ko.” Eh, ngayon pa nga lang oh, parang iiyak na si Jongin.

Ay naku po mga kababayan, mahinang mahina si Kyungsoo sa mga ganyang tingin ni Jongin. Para talagang nadudurog ang puso niya kapag nakikitang parang batang inagawan ng candy ang kasintahan. “Oo, naiinis ako sa ginawa mo na ‘yon—pero alam mo kung ano ‘yung mas kinaiinisan ko? Ha?” hindi niya na hinintay pang sumagot ang nobyo at nagpatuloy. “Wala akong problema kung gusto mong lumabas kasama ‘yung mga kaibigan mo, kahit kailan mo pa gusto, sige ayos lang. Kahit nga ‘wag mo na ako sunduin araw-araw, kaya ko naman, eh. Pero Jongin, ‘yung nag-iisang araw na para sa akin, pwede sa akin na lang? Kung ano pa ‘yung pinakakailangan ko sa’yo ngayon ‘yun pa ‘yung hindi mo nabibigay.”

“Tapos ito, may lakad pa kayo ni Taemin na parang walang problema sa atin. Ano ‘yun, mas may oras ka pa para sa kanila na magpakasaya kaysa sakin? Bakit, mas masaya ba silang kasama, ganun?” nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo.

Hay nako, maliit na bagay lang naman talaga itong tampuhan nila kung tutuusin, pero dahil nga stressed na stressed na itong si Kyungsoo sa trabaho ay naging pent-up frustration na lang ang lahat. Hindi niyo rin siguro siya masisisi kung bakit napaka-moody niya ngayon. “Boring na ba ako, Jongin? Ayaw mo na ba? Sige, ayoko na di—“

Pero bago pa man matapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin niya ay hinatak na siya ni Jongin para sa isang mahigpit na mahigpit na yakap. Napa- _oomf_ pa siya sa malapad at matigas na dibdib ni Jongin, pero mahigpit pa rin ang hawak niya sa paper bag na naglalaman ng kanyang pagkain. Itong paper bag talaga na ‘to ‘yung bida sa fic na ‘to guys ‘wag kayong papaloko sa kaisoo.

Malumanay na pinaraanan ni Jongin ng kanyang mga daliri ang malabot na buhok ni Kyungsoo, at pinaulanan ng matatamis na halik ang noo at sintido nito. Ang kaliwang braso niya naman ay nakapulupot sa maliit na mga balikat ni Kyungsoo, mahigpit ang kapit.

“Mahal na mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”

Bumulong ito sa kanya, punung-puno ng pagmamahal at adorasyon ang boses. Grabe lang talaga ang pag-ibig, dahil diyan, nakakalimutan ng mga taong nagmamahalan na nasa pampublikong lugar sila at mukhang nagsho-shoot ng isang eksena sa telenovela.

“Ikaw lang palagi ang una sa akin, sa umaga, tanghali, gabi. Sa’yo ko nakikitang mauupos ‘yung mitsa ng buhay ko. Kasi ikaw lang naman talaga ‘yung para sa akin, Kyungsoo. Kahit kailan hindi kita pinagsawaan, o pagsasawaan, sa’yo lang ako sumasaya, tandaan mo ‘yan. Akin ka lang, sa’yo lang ako, walang magbabago dun kahit na kailan. Pangako ‘yan, by.”

_Gago ka, Jongin Kim. Pero mahal na mahal na mahal din kita._

“Ano ba ‘yan, para kang nagre-recite ng wedding vow.”

Success naman si gago, dahil napangiti niya na ang kanina ay papaiyak na si Kyungsoo. Sabi naman kasi sa inyo, isang yakap lang ang sagot sa lahat ng problema ng buhay. Pero teka lang, ha. ‘Di pa tayo tapos sa mga pasabog ni boss Kim.

“Wala pa ‘yang one-fourth sa wedding vow na hinanda ko sa kasal natin.”

Medyo napatigil sa paghinga si Kyungsoo at agad na inalis ang kanyang mukha mula sa dibdib ni Jongin (kahit sobrang kumportable na siya doon), tumingala siya sa nobyo na nanlalaki ang mata. “Ka…sal?”

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya ng pagkalaki-laki, halos mawala na ang mga mata nito. “Uwi na tayo, Soo.”

At doon nga nila napagdesisyunan na umuwi na (sa apartment ni Jongin) para doon na ipagpatuloy ang nasimulang diskusyon.

Sa ‘di kalayuan, hindi nila alam na may mangilan-ngilan na pala silang audience. ‘Yung mga nandiyan lang sa gilid tsaka ‘yung iba na tumigil sa paglalakad para panoorin sila. Kilig kilig ang mga single diyan, oh. Hanap na din kasi kayo ng jowa.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Congrats, Kyungsoo, Jongin. Ang bilis niyo amp.”

Tinapik pa silang dalawa sa likod ni Sehun, tuwang-tuwa sa balita. Sabado na, may higit isang linggo na ang nakalipas matapos ang madramang eksena noong Huwebes ng gabi. Kasama nila ngayon ang lahat ng kanilang mga malalapit na kaibigan sa isang hapunan, ngayon kasi nila in-announce na engaged na silang dalawa.

“Salamat, pre, medyo napaaga pa nga, eh. Tsaka may balak pa sana akong mas magandang paraan ng proposal, kaso sumakto lang talaga nung nag-away kami. Pero ayos lang naman, sakin at sakin pa rin naman mapupunta ‘tong si Soo.” Buong pagmamalaking sinabi ni Jongin. Namula lang naman sa tabi niya si Kyungsoo.

Napapalakpak sa tuwa sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, at Junmyeon. Masayang masaya talaga sila para sa mga kaibigan.

“Worth it naman pala ‘yung tampururot mo, Kyungsoo! Akalain mo ‘yun, sa kasal pala biglang mapupunta.” Labas na naman ang set of bright teeth ni Chanyeol dahil masaya lang talaga siya para sa dalawa.

“Bakit kaya kami ni bab, kahit mag-away kami, hindi siya nagpo-propose?” pabirong tanong ni Baekhyun. Medyo half-joking half-hoping naman itong si bakla. Pero charot lang, maaga pa daw para diyan (hala sinong niloko mo, Byun?).

Tumawa si Chanyeol at ngumiti nang malisyoso. “Dadating din tayo diyan, bab, alam mo ‘yan. Pero enjoy muna natin ‘yung honeymoon kahit wala pang kasal—“

“Oy, oy, tumahimik nga kayong dalawa may mga single na nakakarinig!” sigaw ni Jongdae. Maingay ang table nila pero ayos lang, masaya naman ang lahat.

“By, I love you.” Biglang bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. Nagitla naman si Kyungsoo doon pero mas lumaki pa ang ngiti niya.

_Lalo kang nagliliwanag sa paningin ko kapag ipinapakita mo sa akin ‘yung hugis puso mong ngiti, na alam kong para sa akin lang._

Kanina pa tinititigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, kasi ‘yun ang number one niya sa listahan ng favorite hobbies sa slum book. Wala siyang pinagsasawaan at pagsasawaan kay Kyungsoo. Totoo ‘yan.

“I love you too, Ni.”

“I love you more, Soo.”

“I love you most, baby ko.”

“I love you sobra sobra no erase padlock lunok susi—“

“Oh sige lang, mamaya ‘yan na susunod niyong pag-awayan tapos sasabihin niyo na samin magkaka-baby na kayo.”

 

Wow, okay. Salamat sa idea, Jongdae.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> huhuhuhu sakit na ng likod ko ang tagal tagal isulat pero saglit lang basahin kaya namnamin niyo to ah, nakakaloka hahahahaha
> 
> salamat sa pagbabasa mga bilat!!!! pasaway kasi itong si jognog pinangangalandakan pa yung relasyon nila ni kyungsoo. oo alam na namin, pero kasi ginugulo mo buhay ko huhu imbis tuloy na nagbabasa ako tungkol kay copernicus nagbabasa ako ng mga kalandian nitong dalawang to hayst. ge, yun lang. pakinggan niyo yung gravity favorite ko yon!!!!!
> 
> at dahil buwan na ng mga puso, abang abang lang kayo diyan medyo uulanin tayo ng fics.
> 
> EDIT: reason pala why jongin been meeting his frens, nanghihingi kasi advice sa proposal. Kaya niya mineet si taemin kasi magpplot sana sila ng flash mob, lam nyo yun. Ayun. Big help kasi ang mga bff dahil life changing ang proposal nitong si jognog kay ksoo ehehe
> 
> usap tayo sa twt: @katsukibooty


End file.
